Together Forever
by AlwaysKlaine
Summary: Blaine dying left Kurt broken, but something happens to make him whole again. Sorry I suck at summaries. Read a give it a chance. Rated T because I'm super paranoid


AN: So this is my first upload. I read a story the other day by Gleeohgod called Blaine's Death and I was devastated and moved by it that I had to write a kind of sequel to it. R&R if you'd like, it would literally make my day

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership to any known character they belong to RIB, NYC and Lima belong to the USA and certain plot points belong to Gleeohgod. Other than that the idea is mine.

Listening to the hustle and bustle of NY traffic normally calmed him but not today. Kurt was rushing home from his office with his portfolio under his arm, his agenda tucked into his tote bag and his computer swung over his other shoulder. He was bringing his work home with him because tomorrow was the anniversary of Blaine's death two years ago and he'd learnt last year that going into work was a bad idea. Not that locking himself away in their apartment was any better but he had to try something.

Stepping into his private elevator he started the ascent back to the place that he had loving bought and decorated with Blaine. He'd tried to move on, had even thought about selling a couple of times but something within him broke each time he considered living somewhere else. So he'd given up and decided that until he had to move he was staying here. In a way it made the pain of missing Blaine seem to be not as prevalent, he still felt his presence and talked to him sometimes, but when he was home he felt like he was at peace with everything that had happened, he felt like he was enveloped with the love that he knew still existed in him today and probably always would. Blaine was and always would be the love of his life.

He was trying to get on with his life, he knew Blaine would want him to but it wasn't easy and forcing something to happen wasn't the way to go about it. A conversation with his father last week suddenly came to mind, and even though he knew his dad was only worried about him, he was getting tired of the same old argument.

"_**Hey kiddo how're doing?" Burt nonchalantly asked him after they had said their hellos**_

"_**Same as always dad, you know nothing changes up here. Busy with work and all that." Kurt replied knowing what was coming**_

"_**Well….I was thinking….How would you like to take a couple days off and come on down to Lima for a visit next week. It'd do you good to get out of that noisy city. You know you never take a proper vacation so it wouldn't hurt and you can bring your work with you if you want." Burt said, while pacing around his shop. He knew about the anniversary coming up and he knew what his son was like and he couldn't help but worry about how Kurt was going to handle the day.**_

_**Kurt sighed and waited a few minutes before answering. He'd known that his dad would try to get him to go home. After his breakdown last year at the office it was understandable that his dad was worried about him. But he needed to be alone, he just couldn't handle being around people on the anniversary of Blaine's death. He needed to feel free to cry, yell or throw something is that's what the mood called for. He didn't want to have to put on a brave face for other people, especially his father. "You know that's not possible dad. I have to be alone." Was all he said in reply.**_

"_**Please Kurt… Come home and let me help you. You shouldn't be alone at a time like this." Burt was torn. He needed to be there and help his son but he knew what it was like to lose someone close to you.**_

"_**Dad ….. I need to be here in our apartment, it's the only place that I feel him anymore. It's the only place that I feel safe and at peace. I'll be ok." Kurt hated disappointing his dad but he needed to be alone with Blaine's spirit or whatever the presence was that he felt. He knew it was going to be hard but together they could cope with anything. Even though Blaine wasn't physically here anymore, Kurt still felt him there and that's what he knew he'd need.**_

_**Burt paused briefly, wanting to say something else that he knew his son wouldn't want to hear but he knew it needed to be said. "Kurt you need to move on with your life. You're only half living….going to work and then coming home to an empty apartment. I know you say you feel Blaine there but maybe you should move so that you can start again. You're young and wasting away and Blaine wouldn't want this for you…you know he'd want you to move on and live your life to the fullest. Blaine wouldn't want you to lock yourself up and cry all day." Burt was starting to feel that familiar pressure in his chest that always occurred when he was really worried about Kurt. He knew the kind of love that his son and Blaine had shared and he'd been as devastated as Kurt when he'd died unexpectedly, but he was so scared that Kurt wouldn't or couldn't get past this and end up doing something terrible to himself so that he could join him. There were times when he'd get this unnatural feeling like something was going to happen and it took his breath away and made him panic until finally he'd call Kurt to reassure himself that he was ok.**_

"_**Listen Dad… I know what Blaine would and wouldn't want of me better than anyone. Don't you think I haven't tried to move on? I've been out with people, a lot of people and it doesn't make a bit of difference. I can't move on. I'm still in love with him dad and until the day when that changes then it's not fair to anyone else to get involved with them when I know it won't ever go anywhere, because they aren't who I want….I just want Blaine. It was supposed to be us dad, forever. I promised him I would never say goodbye to him and then when he needed me I wasn't there. And it's not just guilt that I'm feeling, I'm incomplete without him, like something is wrong and I don't know how to fix it. I know he'd want me to move on and I'm trying, it's just too hard. God dad it's only been two years. How can I move on when I had him for so much longer than that? It's not enough time." Kurt was openly crying now. He knew his dad somewhat understood, but it was all wrong, Blaine not being here, people telling him to get himself back into the dating game, moving apartments or cities. All of it was wrong. What he wanted was to spend the day at their place talking to Blaine and feeling his familiar presence.**_

"_**I know son. I know it's hard. I went through it when your mom died. But I had you to keep me going. I'm just worried about you. Promise me you'll call me and let me know how you are ok? I can come up if you need me to. I'm just a phone call away, anytime." Burt was trying to hold it together but remembering his own pain at Elizabeth's death made him realise that he had to let his son deal with this in his own way. All he could do is make sure that Kurt knew to call him anytime he needed him**_

"_**I know dad and I promise when I'm able to I'll call." Kurt replied back, thankful that he had such an amazing father. **_

Crying at the memory of that call he wiped his face and stepped out of his elevator and started looking for his keys in his bag. As he reached the door he heard a noise and froze. He wasn't sure what it was that had startled him but it sounded like someone was in his apartment. Without even thinking he rushed into his apartment yelling…"Blaine…..Blaine…..Is that you? Where are you?" Spinning around to see what could have made the noise he heard he froze when two unfamiliar people stepped out of his bedroom holding a picture of him and Blaine.

"Oh look Manny the little fag here thinks his faggy lover's ghost has back to visit him isn't that sweet." The one guy snidely said to the other.

"Sickening I'd say." Manny retorted

"Who are you and how do you know me and Blaine?" Kurt managed to ask shocked that someone was in his and Blaine's apartment tainting it with their presence

"No one that you need to worry about since you're not going to be around to tell anyone that you've seen us." The man named Manny replied with a smirk on his face

"I don't know who you are and I don't care; just take whatever it is that you want and go….I won't stop you." Kurt was worried now and he just wanted these two out of his apartment.

"No can do Princess, you've seen us now so we can't let you live to go to the cops." The other man said without any hint of remorse

Next thing that Kurt knew was that the one named Manny had a gun trained on him and before he could think about it he was lunging forward trying to get it out of his hand before it was too late.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS." Kurt yelled while he fought Manny for the gun. Then all he heard was a BANG…He looked into Manny's eyes thinking that he's shot him somehow since he didn't' feel anything himself.

"Shit we have to get out of here man…..Someone's gonna call the cops." The other man shouted as he panicked, knocking Kurt to the ground.

"We've got to make sure he dies first, can't have some hero coming to save him." Manny replied calmly

"You can wait around all you want, I'm out of here." The other man said and ran out of the room.

"Shit" Manny replied chasing after him

Kurt lay there for a few minutes not entirely sure what had happened. He still didn't feel any pain but he had noticed the puddle of red rapidly pooling around him and his first thought was that clearly this was a bad situation and he probably wouldn't make it. He wouldn't get to say good bye to his dad, tell him how sorry he was and that maybe he was right and he should have gone to Lima when he asked him to. Then he saw him. Blaine. He looked beautiful or more so than he remembered him.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked reaching a hand out to touch him, trying to convince himself that he was really seeing him after all this time.

"I'm here babe there's no need to be afraid, I'll take care of you." Blaine replied with a sad look on his face

"What's going on Blaine; why can I see you; am I dead?" Kurt had so many questions; he was so confused that he didn't know where to start

Chuckling softly Blaine replied "You're not dead yet babe but it's not long now. I'm here for you when the time comes. They let me come; no one deserves to die alone."

"If I'm dying why can't I feel anything, and whose they? God I was shot. Shouldn't I feel pain or something?" Kurt whispered now since he could feel things fading away.

"That's because I'm protecting you. There's so much that you don't know but that I can show you. We'll be together forever, just like we planned." Blaine's eyes were swimming with emotion, but he was still just as beautiful as Kurt remembered. Seeing him again and knowing he was here for him made leaving this world easier.

"My dad!" Kurt suddenly remembered his dad, but he couldn't bring himself to move to reach his phone or to write a note or anything. "I didn't get the chance to say goodbye. He's going to be devastated."

"You'll get to say goodbye to your dad baby just like I got to say goodbye to you and my mom. Don't worry I'll take you." Blaine replied a bit louder now

"Blaine….things feel weird. What's happening?" Kurt asked as he felt like he was fading away

"Not long now baby, its ok you'll feel at peace soon." Blaine replied

It took only a couple more minutes but Kurt started to feel this all-encompassing feeling of peace. He finally knew what Blaine had meant two years ago and again now. Looking at the man who was now suddenly next to him and not above him he took the hand that was being held out, he rejoiced that he could once again feel Blaine. Looking at him all he could see was the love that he felt for Blaine mirrored in those golden hazelnut eyes. He had missed Blaine so much and now he finally felt as though everything was right again, after two years of feeling incomplete he was finally content. He looked down at the ground and choked back a sob as he realised that he had passed on, that his body was at his feet devoid of life. All those years he fought Blaine on the questions of God and what happens after death, well he guessed he'd been wrong….Well maybe, he didn't think he'd ever believe in God unless Blaine had connections and was able to get him a meeting…..However he was glad there was an afterlife and that he and Blaine got to share it. He never admitted to anyone but he hated the thought that Blaine ceased to exist after passing on. He'd never been so happy that he was proved wrong before. Blaine wrapped him in his arms and he'd never felt more safe and loved than he did right now. He was where he belonged.

"You ready to go see your dad baby?" Blaine asked him

"Not really but I need to see him one last time. Will you be there with me?" Kurt asked

"I can be if that's what you want, but wouldn't you rather see him by yourself and say your goodbye's privately?" Blaine asked

"No….Please Blaine I need you there with me, and believe it or now I think my dad will worry less about me if he sees that I'm with you and that I'm happy." Kurt pleaded

"Whatever you need baby, always." Blaine smiled at him.

Kurt felt lightheaded again and before he could say anything or ask a question he noticed that they were in his house back in Lima and he could hear a noise coming from the kitchen. Looking at Blaine he saw him nod in the direction of the kitchen and he knew that meant that he had to go in there.

Walking in there and seeing his dad shocked him at first since he was hunched over the island crying. He briefly wondered if someone had already found his body since he didn't know what time it was but then he heard him talking to himself quietly.

"I don't know what to think Elizabeth, something's not right. I can't feel him anymore. It feels like it did when you died. I want to call him to make sure he's alright but it's the middle of the night and I know it's the anniversary of Blaine's death and he won't answer the phone. I wish you could let me know that he was ok." Burt whispered in anguish.

Looking over his shoulder at Blaine all he received was a nod. Clearing his throat his said "Dad."

Spinning around Burt's eyes went wide as he noticed his son standing in his kitchen. "Thank God Kurt. You've no idea how worried I've been. I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and I thought you'd died or something. I felt the same thing when your mother passed away."

"Dad….There's something I need to tell you." Kurt began but his father was still talking

"…how come you decided to come? Not that I'm not glad that you're here but I thought you were determined on staying home by yourself." Burt said training his gaze on his son

"Dad you need to listen to me?" He started to say again

"Burt. You need to listen to Kurt, we don't have much time." Blaine stepped out from behind Kurt and into the kitchen

"Blaine." Burt cried incredulously. "What…..I mean….How are you here? You died; we were all there at your funeral. Is this some kind of a joke?"

"No it's not a joke Burt and I'm sorry to be here now but you need to listen to Kurt." Blaine replied sadly as he wrapped Kurt in his arms again, giving as much support as he could

Burt noticed this and was starting to get a tight feeling in his chest. It wasn't pain exactly, or not yet, but it was familiar, an echo of a past event that he just knew was about to be repeated. Deciding to ignore it for now he said… "Kurt….What happened? Are you with Blaine now? What did you do?" The anguish in his father's voice was almost enough to cripple him and he felt himself clinging to Blaine, trying to avoid confirming what his father already knew.

"Dad I didn't do anything. I know you've been worried about that but I would never take my own life. No. I got home from work and there were two men in my apartment. I don't know who they were or anything but one of them had a gun and he shot me because he didn't want me to go to the police. Blaine came to me right after that and stayed with me until the end. I'm so sorry dad that I didn't come here like you wanted. If I could change it I'd like to think I would do things differently. But now I'm at peace and with Blaine again. I'll see you again dad I promise. I love you." Kurt was crying hard now and Blaine was doing his best to comfort him but it was hard on him too.

Burt didn't say anything at first because the pain was steadily increasing in his chest. He knew this was it for him and for once he wasn't really all that sad. Yes he'd miss Carole and Finn, but he knew that Kurt was better off now and he would soon be with him. "I love you too Kurt, I'll see you soon ok." Then before he could say anymore he collapsed onto the floor.

"Dad!" Kurt screamed and tried to run toward him, but Blaine was holding him back. "Blaine we have to do something, he's had another heart attack and it's all my fault. I shouldn't have come back; he might have taken the news better if it was from the police instead of seeing his dead son."

"No Kurt there's nothing we can do it's his time." Blaine said sadly

"How do you know, do you know when everyone's going to die." Kurt yelled at him

"No, I just know it's his time because your mom is here for him." Blaine said pointing off to the side of the room at another figure that he hadn't noticed there before.

"WHAT." Kurt yelled spinning around to where Blaine was pointing. "OH MY GOD…. Mom?" Kurt asked before he hurled himself across the room and into her arms.

Elizabeth's lyrical laughter filled the room and it made him smile because he'd never forgotten the sound of it and the fact that she was here and he could hug her again was the best feeling.

"Hello my angel you've had a rough night haven't' you?" Elizabeth cooed as she smoothed Kurt's hair down smiling briefly at Blaine.

"God you've got no idea." Was all Kurt replied before burying his head again in her neck where she still smelled of flowers… just like always.

Blaine smiled back but pointed at his wrist miming that they had to get going. Elizabeth smiled and nodded her head slightly, she understood.

"Angel, I want nothing more than to stay here with you but I'm here for your dad. He's going to have a lot of questions and it's going to be a big adjustment for him. But I promise as soon as he'd ready we'll meet with you again and you can properly introduce me to your boyfriend. We've got all the time in the world to be together again but right now I have to look after your dad and you need to go with Blaine." Elizabeth slowly extricated herself from her son's tight grip and gently nudged him back towards Blaine.

When he was at Blaine's side he wrapped his arms around him and turned back to his mother." I love you mom, tell dad I'm sorry and I love him too ok." Kurt smiled at her but she could see the tears in his eyes.

"Don't feel guilty about this angel, it was his time. Things happen for a reason and there's nothing we can do about it. No go off and explore with Blaine, you father and I will see you guys soon." With that Elizabeth's focus turned to something else that he couldn't see but going by the look on her face he guessed his dad had finally passed as well.

Turning back to Blaine and slowly leaned into him and pressed his lips gently to his. They kissed sweetly for a couple of minutes, each smiling into the feeling and rejoicing in the togetherness that they'd both longed for but was missing for far too long. Blaine broke the kiss and with a radiant smile on his face and he said, knowing full well what the answer would be, "…Well baby what did you want to see first."

Kurt pretended to think for a couple for minutes but he knew what he wanted. Smiling at Blaine he said the two words that he knew Blaine was expecting. "Eiffel Tower."

Laughing Blaine said "…and how did I know that's what you would want to do first."

"Because you know me so well and it was what we had planned for our 10th anniversary." Kurt replied with all the sass he could muster.

"It was wasn't it? Well then baby shall we go." Blaine asked holding out his arm to Kurt

Laughing at the dorkiness of his boyfriend Kurt replied "Absolutely my Prince, let's not keep Paris waiting."

AN: So please don't hate me I hope the happy ending makes the devastation worth it


End file.
